Estereo S Mejorado
by Candy-san
Summary: Despues de beberse 8 simetricas cervesas, Kid despierta con un horrible dolor de cabeza y con alguien... de su mismo sexo, no se dejen engañar por las apariencias, entren para saver!


_**Fic corregido y aumentado**_ xD espero que lo dsfruten tanto como yo disfrute haciéndolo y re-editandolo xD bueno nos leemos abajo!...

**Haha Hola a todos este es mi primer songfic así que decidí hacerlo con la canción de mecano "estéreo sexual" no se dejen engañar por la el nombre de la canción esto no es un lemmon**

Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece

( ) = a coro

PD: no se dejen engañar por el comienzo NO YAOI!

Comencemos

_Cuando me desperté… _

_Y veo otro tío acostao _

_De espaldas a mi lao me dije "¿Va y este quién es?"…._

Apenas me desperté descubrí que no estaba en mi habitación, todo estaba horriblemente asimétrico, OH por Kami pero no podía moverme mucho ya que me dolía demasiado la cabeza pero que voy volteando y vi a otro hombre acostado alado de mí.

¿Va y este quién es?- Me di cuenta que él estaba por completo desnudo, boca abajo y yo estaba en las mismas condiciones

¿Qué? OH no..no, no, no, no esto no me puede estar pasando a mí-Dije me revolvía el cabello con las manos.

_Luego ya razone _

_(Aah)_

_La culpa es del alcohol (Aah) debí mezclar ayer_

_Hasta volverme maricon…._

Esto me pasa por beber _8 _simétricas botellas de cerveza ¡Por Kami soy un cerdo soy un vil asimétrico! ¡Ahora no solo las 3 malditas líneas en mi cabello sino que ahora soy gay mátenme no merezco vivir soy un cerdo asimétrico maricon!

_Y ¿Qué dirán de mí?_

_(Dirán que eres gay)_

_¿Lo tendré que asumir?_

_(No te apures rey)_

_¿Me aceptaran tal cual?_

_(Veras como si)_

_Estéreo Sexual…._

No podía razonar era demasiado malo ¿Que iba a hacer Black *Star si se enteraba de esto? Lo más probable es que no me va a dejar en paz y Soul no me volvería a hablar en su vida ¿Que pensaran Liz y Patty cuando se los diga? y Tsubaki y Maka… ¿Que pensara mi padre? Esto va de mal en peor…Asimétrico y maricon, mi vida es un completo desastre.

_Con mi novia no se… Creó que se lo diré_

_De forma gradual para que no le siente mal…_

_Pero por el escuach*, es mejor no volver… _

_No valla ser que un día en las duchas_

_No me pueda contener…_

¿Qué le diría a Chrona? Creo que si se lo diré pero muy despacio para que no diga "no sé cómo lidiar con gays" o cosas así. Pero ¿¡Que mierda hare en el Shibusen? ¿¡Que pasara a la hora de ducharnos? Mejor no iré esos días no valla ser que un día no me pueda contener y comience a querer…. ¡Ah pero que asimétrico soy! Mátenme soy un cerdo, me quiero arrancar el cabello de la cabeza…..Maldita asimetría

_Y ¿Qué dirán de mí?_

_(Dirán que eres gay)_

_¿Lo tendré que asumir?_

_(No te apures rey)_

_¿Me aceptaran tal cual?_

_(Veras como si)_

_Estéreo Sexual…._

¿¡Por qué rayos tenía que pasarme esto? …La espalda de ese chico se ve muy linda desde aquí.. Quisiera.. NO Kid ¡No!

_Para otro lao_

_(Por el lao de atrás)_

_No debe estar tan mal (Pero si es normal)_

_Si es algo personal… (Pruébalo y veras)_

_Estéreo Sexual…. _

_Cuando ya me hacia la idea _

_El varón se despertó _

_Y Resulto ser una tía _

_Con el pelo al Loco Sjones…. _

Ya me había hecho a la idea de decirles solo a mis amigos más cercanos pero Oh sorpresa el chico se volteo y resulto ser…

-¡¿Chrona?-

-¡¿Kid?-

- ¡No sé cómo lidiar con esto!- Dijo mientras se removía entre las sabanas

Ahora recuerdo que estábamos todos en la fiesta, que Chrona tiene el pelo corto y que beber 8 simétricas cervezas no es bueno…Lo bueno es que me acosté con mi novia y no con alguien más…Pero era la primera vez de los dos.

_Y aunque ya saque otra copie _

_Por delante y por detrás_

_A mí me sale más a cuenta por un lado más._

-¿Y cómo estuve?- Le dije con una sonrisa pícara y sonriente de que no fuera a un hombre a quien se lo preguntara.

-B-Bien Kid-Kun…T-To-Todo Mu-Muy S-Simetrico..Co-Com-Como Tu Di-Dices- Dijo mientras se tapaba el pecho con una de las almohadas.

-¿Tepuedo decir esto sin que te enfades?- le dije lo más tranquilo que pude

-S-Si Kid-Kun- Dijo ella nerviosamente

-Pensé que eran un chico- Dije con la cabeza hacia abajo. Ella solo dio una pequeña risita

-Me-Me lo han dicho S-Seguido, No-No te Preocupes- Dijo ella recargándose en la almohada con una sonrisa y con los ojos cerrados.

-Pero sabes…- Le dije mientras me acercaba más a ella –Si fueras hombre…serias con el único que lo haría- Le dije mientras le daba un beso en la boca, cuando me separa ella me miro algo avergonzada y miro hacia otro lado con una sonrisa.

-Gra-Gracias Kid-Kun-

_Estereo Sexual…Estereo Sexual…Yeah, Yeah_

_¿Y qué dirán de mí?_

_(Diran que eres gay)_

_¿Lo tendré que asumir?_

_(No te apures rey)_

_¿Me aceptaran tal cual?_

_(Veras como si)_

_Estereo Sexual (Estereo Sexual)_

_Estereo Sexu…Estereo Sexu…_

_Estereo Sexual_

_(aaaah)_

Y bien como me quedo? Espero que bien

* escuach es un deporte con raqueta( no se si así se escriba correctamente )

La verdad no supe como terminarlo asi que mejor lo deje asi espero que le allá gustado y la verdad no odio a Kid solo que escuche esta canción de mecano y me imagine por completo a Kid no se el por que jajaja bueno espero sus criticas y comentarios bye bye.

**Biien como ya dije eh estado corrigiendo la mayoría de mis fics a este le agrege varias cosas ya que al principio no savia como terminarlo solo espero que se hayan divertido un rato y se hayan burlado de Kid un poco (nah no es cierto) bueno nos leemos en otro fic.**

**Bye bye**

**Candy**


End file.
